


Respite

by MMidnight26



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: local man doesnt like himself and goes to the desert, lore hypothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMidnight26/pseuds/MMidnight26
Summary: The ancient world vanished without a trace, leaving only an untouched world for the new civilization to crawl upon.Though touches of the past still ring out, like echoes of previous lives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Respite

Day turned to night and to day and night again. Trapped in the eternal circle of time, trapped in the eternal blowing of sand upon sand, dunes upon dunes. The priests would have called it a pilgrimage, I would have called it the last breath of a desperate man.  
Nothing short of walking away from thought, away from annoyance, away from civilization’s burdens and its woes.

A blazing light showed itself on the horizon. It looked to be a reflection of the moon herself, cast on the waves of water I’d long forgotten. Closer inspection proved it to be a campfire, alight with ethereal blue flame.

And there was a man sitting at the fire. He wore a long blue cloak, obscuring most of his face. Faded gold trim and embroidery touched the edge of his hood and his sleeves. His face seemed well aged, his eyes but a sliver staring down at the light.

“And you have come here to escape yourself as well, I presume?”

There was no purpose in turning around, he was no doubt talking to me. But his glazed eyes and weary face seemed to portray the man who would talk to himself at times. Or maybe to the fire lit before him, if time had been especially cruel.

“Sit but a moment, entertain a poor man if you will,” he croaked. His voice alone sounded of the fire he had lit. Or maybe the fire had beckoned him; otherworldly hands preying upon the life of a weakened man. The flame seemed nothing short of untrustworthy- though what fire wasn’t?

The campfire gave no warmth to the touch, though at the same time was comforting and almost revitalizing to a point. At times, it was almost as if you could hear the whispering of spirits long gone.

A man of information, he proved himself. At least a man of stories and fables.

He told me of forgotten lands, forsaken by the rain. Lands of scorched earth and graveyards for the beasts.  
He told me of huge castles, built with seemingly no end. Huge fortresses that stretched horizon to horizon, from sea to sea.  
He told me of eternally weeping creatures who dwelled in the seas. Nobility turned to fire and citizens turned to death.  
He told me of the elders, who left their portals to rot, leaving their siblings and friends abandoned there, left to die.

“What happened to them?” I murmured, voice lost to the crackling of the campfire.

The man did not respond for a moment, perhaps lost himself.

“Folly comes with consequence, and the folly built of folly itself may too crumble.”

I stared at him for only a moment, before turning back to the fire. A man of tongues and mystery seemed to be not one of reason.

Forgotten lands… Aged portals… Corrupted men…

Tales of mystics, though perhaps echoes of a previous world.

\---

The sun soon did rise once again, and neither the fire nor the man seemed willing to move.

“I assume you’ll be off now. A man of your likes must have his pilgrimage be of such importance to land you here. Or perhaps you’re escaping your own folly, something to run from.”

I hesitantly stood and nodded.

“I’ll be off.”

Though it felt like leaving behind another realm.

And yet the desert called.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know how/why i did this, but i think i like it  
> there's a lot of my own theories in this too, like how some of the mobs came to be, as well as a hint at how all those old structures came to be


End file.
